Kucingku dan Dombamu
by sacchiko
Summary: Kalau kucing dan tikus selalu bermusuhan, bagaimana dengan kucing dan domba? Warnings: AU, chibi GrimmNel, request from Fayaluzzaline


**Bleach**

**© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kucingku dan Dombamu**

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kalau kucing dan tikus selalu bermusuhan, bagaimana dengan kucing dan domba?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck sedang bermain dengan boneka dombanya—Gamuza saat anak-anak perempuan sebayanya berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Nel… Nel… Lihat deh ke depan panti," ucap Loly sambil menarik-narik baju Nel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nel polos.

"Lihat dulu, deh," Sunsun menarik tangan Nel.

"Iya Nel, ayo… ayo…" Orihime dan Cirucci ikut mendesak.

"Tapi aku lagi mainan sama Gamuza-_chan_," tolak Nel.

"Aduh, pokoknya ikut saja, deh," sebelum Nelliel sempat menolak untuk yang kedua kali, tubuhnya sudah ditarik ramai-ramai oleh kawan-kawannya.

.

.

.

"Rumah _Jii-san_ sepi banget, Ulquiorra," anak laki-laki berambut _light-blue spiky_ itu turun dari mobil mini bus yang ditumpanginya. Di sebelahnya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam sehitam kayu eboni—Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan. "Coba kupanggil Ggio."

"GGIO! GGIO!" teriaknya keras-keras di depan pagar rumah cukup mewah tersebut.

"Bisa nggak sih suara sebangsa toa-mu itu dikecilkan, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra mengkritik Grimmjow.

"Heeh? Apa kau bilang, Ulquiorra?" si biru bernama Grimmjow ini mulai emosi.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, kucing ngepet," sambil mengejek begitu, Ulquiorra melirik Grimmjow sinis.

"Dasar kal—hei, mana Pantera?" ia bertanya bingung, lalu melesat ke dalam mobil.

"Pantera! Pantera! Kau di mana?" ia mencari-cari 'sesuatu' bernama Pantera tersebut.

"Ah, Tosen-_san_! Lihat Pantera, nggak?" tanyanya pada supir pamannya yang akan turun dari mobil.

"_Sumimasen. _Saya tak melihatnya, Grimmjow-_sama,_" jawab pria berkaca mata tersebut.

"Aduuh, kucing bandel itu kemana, sih?" tanyanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Makannya, Grimm. Kucingmu itu dididik dengan benar, biar nggak kabur lagi. Paling sekarang dia lagi ngepet," sindir Ulquiorra, pedas bo'!

"Cih, diam kau, kalong!" balas Grimmjow. "Lebih baik kau telepon _Jii-san_, biar kita bisa cepat-cepat tidur, aku mau cari Pantera dulu," putus Grimmjow seenak udel.

.

.

.

"Sstt… sstt… Cirucci, itu siapa, sih?" tanya Sunsun.

"Nggak tahu. Hime, itu siapa?" tanya Cirucci kepada Orihime. Orihime hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

"Loly, itu siapa?" tanya Orihime. Nel sama sekali tak melihat dua sosok baru di lingkungannya. Ia masih bermain-main dengan Gamuza. Sedangkan mata teman-temannya mengamati mobil tipe mini bus yang berhenti persis di depan Barragan-_jii—_begitulah ia dan kawan-kawan panti memanggil kakek tua nan kaya raya yang hidup di dalam rumah mewah tersebut.

"Nggak tahu, Hime. Tapi…" Loly menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa, Loly?" tanya Cirucci penasaran.

"Kayaknya dua anak itu sepupunya Ggio, deh," lanjutnya.

"Ggio-_san_ cucunya Barragan-_jii _yang biasanya main sama Tesla-_kun?_" tanya Orihime.

"Iya. Kemarin lusa Tesla bilang kalau sepupunya Ggio akan tinggal di sini. Dia cuma cerita itu saja, sih," terang Loly.

"Wah, asyik, dong! Panti bakal tambah seru!" seru Sunsun, disambut 'Yeah!' serempak dari kawan-kawannya.

"Eh, teman-teman," sela Nelliel.

"Ada apa, Nel?" tanya Sunsun.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku mau ke taman dulu, ya," ucapnya gugup, takut kawan-kawannya melarang.

"Ya sudah, deh. Kau boleh pegi, Nel," kata Loly sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih, Loly. _Jaa, minna_!" Nel berlari ke luar panti sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Nelliel melangkah dengan riang menuju taman sambil berdialog dengan Gamuza kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba lewatlah seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan kalung berwarna biru langit di depannya. _Lucunya, _batin Nel. Nel bergegas menghampirinya, diletakkannya Gamuza dalam kantong bajunya.

"Hei, siapa namamu, kucing cantik?" tanya gadis lima tahun tersebut.

"Meong," jawab si kucing.

Nel melirik kalung kucing tersebut, lalu mengeja kata yang tertera di sana, "P-A-N-T-E-R-A, Pantera?"

"Meong," jawab si kucing.

"Uuh… lucunya…" Nel memeluk kucing imut tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan satu ngeongan dari kucing tersebut.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke taman?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan kucing itu. Kemudian Nel berdiri, tak sengaja Gamuza kesayangannya jatuh dari kantong bajunya.

Pantera seolah tidak memperhatikan Nel, ia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada boneka domba Nel yang jatuh.

"Pantera-_chan? _Kau mau ikut?" Nel bertanya lagi.

"Pantera?" sesaat setelah Nel bertanya, Pantera segera menyambar Gamuza yang akan dipungut oleh Nel. Pantera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Pantera! Itu Gamuza-ku! Kembalikan!" Nel bergegas mengejar kucing kampret tersebut. Ya iyalah, sudah dipeluk-peluk, disayang-sayang, dimanja-manja, kok malah nyolong boneka orang!

"Kucing bandel, kembali!" Nel menambah kecepatan larinya sehingga mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan si kucing kampret.

HUP! Nelliel menangkap kucing itu di sebuah gang kecil.

"Kena kau, bandel!" Nel menarik kalung yang melekat manis di leher sang kucing, sehingga mau tak mau Pantera tercekik juga.

"Enaknya kamu diapain, ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Hei kau, lepaskan kucingku!" bentak sebuah suara lain di belakang Nel. Grimmjow berdiri dengan raut wajah tak suka. Ia berlari menghampiri Nel.

"Lepaskan kucingku!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Nel.

"Apa? Enak saja! Dia mencuri Gamuza-ku, tahu!" Nel balas mendorong Grimmjow.

"Mana buktinya?" tantang Grimmjow.

"Lihat—lho? Gamuza-_chan _mana?" Nel bertanya dengan bingung begitu mendapati Pantera tak lagi membawa Gamuza.

"Tuh, kan? Kucingku nggak mencuri Godzilla—"

"Gamuza!" potong Nel.

"Iya, Gamuza-mu!" Grimmjow berkacak pinggang. "Kembalikan Pantera padaku," ia merebut Pantera yang sedari tadi nemplok di tangan Nel sambil mengeong penuh penderitaan.

"Lihat, gara-gara kau Pantera jadi ketakutan begini," tuduh Grimmjow.

"Tapi—tapi—dia mencuri Gamuza-ku," Nel membela dirinya sendiri, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan bohong, cengeng," Grimmjow mengejeknya. Pantera yang tidur-tidur ayam di kedua tangannya pun ikut-ikutan menjulurkan lidah ke wajah Nel.

"Aku tak bohong, kucing ngepet!" Nel berteriak sambil terisak.

"Cengeng! Cengeng! Pembohong! Pembohong!" ejek Grimmjow sekali lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Uuh, pergi kau, dasar kucing ngepet!" Nel mendraratkan sandalnya tepat di rambut biru Grimmjow.

"Sialan kau, cengeng! Kuambil ini!" Grimmjow mengambil sandal Nel yang sempat mampir di rambut kerennya, lalu ngibrit secepat mungkin. "_Bye, _cengeng!" ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nelliel yang menangis.

"KUCING NGEPET SIALAN! KAK TIAAA! HUHUHUHU…" Nel menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

.

Grimmjow melangkah memasuki rumah _Jii-san_-nya dengan riang. Sesekali dielusnya bulu-bulu lembut Pantera, membikin kucing itu sesekali menggeliat keenakan. Grimmjow nyengir lebar melihatnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Grimm?" tanya Ulquiorra yang sedang membaca buku saat Grimmjow tiba di ruang tamu. Dasar sok rajin.

"Dari jemput Pantera sayangku-cintaku-manisku-imutku," jawab Grimmjow sambil menggesek-gesekkan punggung Pantera pada pipinya.

Ulquiorra _hoek-hoek_ di hati mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, kalau pintu rumah terbuka berarti _Jii-san_ atau Ggio sudah pulang kan? Mobil Tosen-_san _juga sudah tidak ada," kata Grimmjow sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Iya, Ggio sudah pulang. Tadi Yoruichi-_san _yang mengantarnya. Kalau _Jii-san _sempat mampir lalu balik ke perusahaan lagi. Dan Shirayuki-_san _baru saja datang untuk bekerja," terang Ulquiorra sambil tetap membaca buku. _Alah, sok rajin. Buku belajar membaca saja bangga! Kalau baca koran kuacungi dua jempol kau, _batin Grimmjow melihat sepupunya yang—sok—serius membaca buku.

"Terus di mana anak itu?" tanya Grimmjow—lagi.

Belum sempat Ulquiorra menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki bertampang imut-imut muncul di ruang tamu. "TAA~DAA~! Ggio imut-imut di sini," kata Ggio narsis sambil merentangkan tangannya. "PANTERA!" teriaknya kemudian. Ia berlari menerjang Grimmjow untuk memeluk Pantera. Sayangnya Grimmjow tak mau Pantera kesayangannya ternodai virus narsis Ggio, jadilah ia menghindar selangkah—yang membuat Ggio mencium lantai marmer.

"Grimmjow jahaatt~!" rengeknya dengan wajah seolah mau menangis.

"Memang, lalu kenapa?" balas Grimmjow. Sifat angkuhnya keluar.

"Kucingnya suka ngepet pula," lanjut Ggio _innocent_.

"Jangan memanggil Pantera seperti Ulquiorra memanggilnya, narsis!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Lalu apa? Kucing copet?" Ggio memang yang paling muda di antara tiga sepupu tersebut. Tapi, kok kelewat polos, ya?

"Ya jangan gitu juga, dong. Kucing imut kek," kata Grimmjow sambil megelus bulu-bulu Pantera.

"Alah, lebih imut aku sama Ulquiorra tuh," Ggio menunjuk Ulquiorra. Tak disangka-sangka Ulquiorra pun mengangguk.

"Kalau kalian lebih imut, aku gimana, dong?" tanya Grimmjow terbawa suasana narsis Ggio.

"Lebih jahat," sahut Ggio.

"Lebih bodoh," balas Ulquiorra.

"Lebih hitam, gosong!" Ggio melebarkan bukaan kelopak matanya.

"Lebih cepat tua."

"Apa maksudmu lebih cepat tua, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow emosi.

"Habisnya kau sering marah-marah sih, Grimm," jawab Ulquiorra _stay cool._

"Masa bodo. Aku mau main sama Pantera. Susah punya sepupu narsis dan sok," Grimmjow melenggang angkuh ke taman belakang.

"Susah punya sepupu kayak kucing ngepet," balas Ggio dan Ulquiorra bebarengan—membuat Grimmjow mengumpat.

"Eh, Grimm," panggil Ggio.

"Apa, narsis?" tanya Grimmjow kesal.

"Nanti ikut aku ke panti, ya. Kita bisa main-main di sana. Anaknya seru-seru, lho," Ggio memberikan dua jempolnya.

"Nggak tertarik, kalian saja deh," balas Grimmjow.

"Ih, Grimmjow! Perintah _jii-san_, tahu!" protes Ggio sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ya ampun, tambah imut saja rupanya!

"Iya, iya."

.

.

.

"HUWAA~ huhuhu…" Nel menangis sekencang-kencangnya begitu tiba di panti. Sukses mengejutkan Tia yang sedang menggunting kertas di kamarnya—membuat jarinya hampir terpotong.

"Ada apa sih, Nel?" tanyanya kesal.

"KAK TIAA~!" Nel berlari memeluk Tia.

"Lho? Nel? Kenapa, sih?" Tia heran sendiri melihat kondisi gadis kecil yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya itu.

"HUWAA~! Gamuza-_chan _dan satu sandalku dicolong kucing ngepet~~!" tangis Nel semakin kencang. Tia hanya bengong mendengarnya. Gadis dua belas tahun itu pun memutuskan bertanya.

"Ku—kucing ngepet?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya, Kak!"

"Kakak nggak ngerti, Nel," Tia—yang notabene jenius akhirnya berkata tidak mengerti.

"Aduh, tadi aku ketemu kucing. Aku manja, aku sayang, aku ajak ke taman, malah Gamuza-ku diembat," Nel cemberut.

"Lalu?" tanya Tia penasaran. Dan Nel pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Ya ampun, kasihan kamu, Nel. Sudah jangan menangis, biar Kak Tia yang bilang ke _Kaa-san_," respon Tia sambil mengelus rambut Nel.

"Makasih, Kak," Nel tersenyum ceria kepada kakak pantinya.

"Oh iya, Nel. Nanti Barragan-_jii_ dan cucu-cucunya akan main ke sini, ajak teman-temanmu berbaur dengan mereka, ya."

"Bukannya cucu Barragan-_jii _cuma Ggio?" tanya Nel.

"Dua sepupu Ggio datang hari ini, Nel. Tadi Barragan-_jii _yang memberi tahu," Tia tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa, hehe."

"Ya sudah, sana main," Nel segera berlari mencari teman-temannya dan memberi tahu mereka tentang info dari Tia.

.

.

.

Sore ini Panti Asuhan Las Noches lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terang saja, mayoritas kanak-kanaknya tengah bermain-main di halaman. Bahkan Tesla dan Szayel, yang biasanya rajin belajar di kamar ikut bermain bersama saudara-saudara mereka. Ya, sore ini Barragan-_jii _akan mengenalkan kedua cucunya yang lain kepada mereka, sekaligus merayakan kepindahan mereka ke rumahnya. Tahu sendiri lah, putra-putri kakek yang satu itu sibuk semua. Orang kaya gitu loh! Jadi, daripada cucu-cucunya wara-wiri sana-sini lontang-lantung nggak karuan, mending sama kakeknya aja dweehh… Setidaknya sang kakek tidak terlalu sibuk apabila dibandingkan dengan putra-putrinya.

"Barragan-_jii _datang!" Yammy berteriak dari gerbang.

"Ayo masuk!" Tesla mengajak teman-temannya masuk ke dalam panti.

Benar juga, tak lama kemudian Barragan-_jii _memasuki panti dengan tiga anak cebol mengekor di belakangnya. Yang satu—Ggio sih sudah tak asing lagi, anak itu sudah bolak-balik sana-sini wara-wiri ngalor-ngidul ke panti. Nah kalau dua orang di sebelahnya?

"Selamat sore, Retsu-_san,_" sapa Barragan-_jii _ramah.

"Selamat sore, Barragan-_san,_" balas Retsu Unohana tak kalah ramah. Ia merupakan _Kaa-san _di panti asuhan ini, begitulah Nelliel dan teman-temannya memanggilnya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang singkat, ia pun berkata, "Nah, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, perkenalkan diri kalian."

Seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya sama dengan Ggio dengan kulit pucat serta rambut sebahu sehitam kayu eboni serta memiliki mata hijau maju dan memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya," ia mundur selangkah.

Sedangkan anak satunya yang masih memakai tudung jaketnya sambil menunduk mengelus Pantera di tangannya pun mendongak lalu berkata dengan nyaring, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Dan ini kucingku, Pantera."

Nelliel mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela ketika nama kucing kampret itu disebut. Spontan ia berkata dengan suara nyaring, "KAU! DASAR KUCING NGEPET! KEMBALIKAN BONEKA DOMBAKU! KEMBALIKAN GAMUZA!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow.

"DOMBA PEMBOHONG!" balas Grimmjow.

"Aku bukan domba pembohong!"

"Kalau begitu kau domba cengeng!"

"KUCING NGEPET!"

"CUKUP!" Barragan-_jii _menengahi. "Ada apa ini?"

"Dia mencuri Gamuza-ku!"

"Dia menuduh Pantera mencuri boneka dombanya!"

"STOP! Ikut_ Jii-san_ dan _Kaa-san_!"

Grimmjow dan Nelliel mengikuti Barragan-_jii _dan Retsu dengan lemas. Walaupun begitu, keduanya tetap saja masih melayangkan _deathglare _satu sama lain. Ggio terkikik, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mendesah melihat sepupunya disemprot kakeknya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Haah…" Grimmjow mendesah keras-keras sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—benar-benar tak lazim.

"Jangan lebar-lebar! Bau, kucing ngepet!" di sebelahnya, Nel menutup hidungnya.

"Cih, aku begini juga gara-gara kau tahu!" kata Grimmjow gusar.

"Enak saja, aku kan cuma ingin Gamuza kembali!" Nel membela dirinya sendiri. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menghadap Grimmjow.

"Dan akhirnya kau mendapat boneka domba serta sandal baru dari kakekku, dan aku yang kena marah. Kau puas, hah? Pantera-ku bukan tukang ngepet, tahu," Grimmjow membentak Nel.

"Lebih dari PUAS! Yah, walaupun aku masih merindukan Gamuza. Hei, kata siapa itu? Kucingmu tukang ngepet, tahu!" Nel menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera kabur dari hadapan Grimmjow.

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Grimmjow duduk di bawah pohon sambil menggerutu pelan. Kedua alisnya bertaut marah, tangannya terkepal erat. Tepatnya, ia sedang kesal. Ya… ya… apalagi kalau bukan karena Pantera sang kucing ngepet.

"Meong," Pantera berjalan mendekati Grimmjow.

"Hei, Pantera," Grimmjow menyapanya lemas.

"Meong?" Pantera mendongak, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

Grimmjow membawa kucing kecil itu dalam gendongannya, "Aku dijauhi anak-anak panti."

"Meong?"

"Karena kau."

"MEONG?" Pantera mengeong—atau menjerit keras. Bahasa _g4HolZ_-nya sih: APE? MAKSUD LO, NYET?

"Katanya kau mengambil barang-barang mereka…"

GLEK! Pantera meneguk ludahnya.

"Ggio dan Ulquiorra bahkan percaya."

"Haahh…" Grimmjow mendesah.

"Kucing ngepet? Ngapain kau di sini?" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis kecil mampir ke gendang telinga Grimmjow. Nelliel berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa boneka barunya.

"Duduk, nafas, kedip, gerak, menggendong Pantera—"

"Itu aku juga tahu, ngepet! Maksudku, selain itu," kata Nel. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Aku dijauhi teman-temanmu," kata Grimmjow pelan.

"Soal kucingmu, ya?" tanya Nel pun dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Grimmjow.

"Kubilang apa, kan? Kucingmu itu sering mengambil barang orang lain," kata Nel terus terang.

"Bohong! Pantera nggak mungkin seperti itu!" sanggah Grimmjow.

"Kenapa harus nggak mungkin?" debat Nel.

"Karena ia hanya kucing," jawab Grimmjow.

"Apa itu menjamin?"

"Ngg… tidak, sih," Grimmjow menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sekarang siapa yang menuduhnya mencuri?" tanya Nel lagi.

"Ulquiorra paling sering, terus si Ggio, terus Yammy, terus Szayel, terus kau, terus _jii-san_, banyak deh," Grimmjow berkata sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah menghitung.

"Kalau yang bilang saja segitu banyaknya, berarti itu benar, kan?" Grimmjow menunduk.

"Sekarang apa sebab mereka menuduh kucingmu?" tanya Nel yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Karena sepatu Ulquiorra hilang satu, karena bola Ggio entah kemana, karena makanan Yammy habis seketika, karena lensa kacamata Szayel copot satu, karena bolpoin _jii-san_ hilang," jawab Grimmjow lemas.

"Nah, kenapa mereka menuduh kucingmu?"

"Soalnya mereka lihat kucingku yang terakhir masuk ke ruangan mereka saat barang mereka hilang," Grimmjow memain-mainkan rumput di sekitar kakinya.

"Sekarang, apa kau setuju kalau kucingmu itu dalangnya?"

Mau tak mau Grimmjow mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, berikan kucingmu padaku," pinta Nel.

"Hah? Mau kau apakan dia? Nggak, aku nggak sudi! Nggak mau!" tolak Grimmjow mentah-mentah. Dipeluknya erat-erat kucing itu.

"Sudahlah, kasih saja," Nel membentak Grimmjow sambil berkacak pinggang. Melihat raut iblis Nel pun, akhirnya Grimmjow memberikan Pantera. Sedangkan Pantera hanya bisa meneguk ludah untuk kedua kalinya.

Nel mendudukkan Pantera di atas rerumputan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya. Saat ia membuka kedua kelopaknya, bukanlah sepasang _hazel _imut yang tampak, melainkan sepasang _hazel _ganas yang siap menyantap apa pun di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya.

Pantera di hadapannya!

Nel berkacak pinggang lagi, "DENGAR KUCING NGEPET!" katanya dengan raut emosi. Pantera meringkuk di hadapannya, sedangkan Grimmjow meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"Kau sudah mengambil banyak barang! Kau itu mencuri! Kau itu pencuri! Pencuri harus dihukum! Pencuri harus dipenjara! Pencuri bisa dipotong tangan dan kakinya…" Nel berbisik sambil menyeringai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Grimmjow semakin bergidik ngeri, begitu juga Pantera.

"Kau tak mau berakhir seperti itu, kan?" Nel bertanya dengan senyum iblis.

Pantera menggeleng. Tanpa disadari, Grimmjow juga menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu—" Nel menjeda kalimatnya, "—CEPAT AMBIL SEMUA BARANG CURIANMU, SEKARANG!" Nel membentak Pantera keras-keras, dan kucing kampret itu sukses ngibrit terberak-berak.

"Kau—kau yakin Pantera bakal mengerti?" tanya Grimmjow masih ngeri.

"Tentu. Ia terlatih, kan?" Nel membersihkan telapak tangannya sebagai simbol 'semua beres'.

Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Kita lihat, apa saja yang ia bawa," Nel memasang senyum iblisnya lagi, membuat Grimmjow merinding.

Yah, kita lihat saja apa yang Pantera bawa nantinya.

.

.

.

"Nel," Grimmjow memanggil Nel yang sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Apa?"

"Pantera belum kembali," Grimmjow memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Tunggu saja," Nel menepuk bahu Grimmjow sambil tersenyum.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian datanglah Pantera dengan membawa bungkusan besar di mulutnya. Ia tampak kelelahan. Melihatnya, Grimmjow langsung menghampiri sambil berseru, "PANTERA!"

"Meong," jawab Pantera tersenyum (?). Ia menendang bungkusan yang dibawanya dan segera berlari ka arah Grimmjow. Mau tak mau Nelliel terharu juga.

"Jadi, ini hasil curianmu?" tanya Nel, Pantera mengangguk ketakutan.

"Nah, sekarang bagikan ke pemiliknya, ya," Nelliel mengelus Pantera sambil tersenyum. Pantera pun ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia segera mengambil sebuah barang dari bungkusan tersebut lalu pergi entah ke mana.

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan heboh penuh kebahagiaan di sana-sini. Pantera pun berlari semakin cepat. Ia semakin semangat. Ia tak mau menyusahakan tuannya lagi. Ia bertekad menjadi kucing baik mulai hari ini. Ia harus jadi kucing baik! Harus!

Pantera kembali lagi. Ia meliriik bungkusannya. Lama-lama tumpukan barang di dalam bungkusan itu menyusut juga. Lalu ia melirik tuannya dan Nelliel yang tertidur di bawah pohon ditemani matahari yang hampir terbenam. Diliriknya lagi bungkusan itu, hanya tersisa satu barang. Gamuza. Hanya tinggal Gamuza saja.

Ia melangkah mendekati Nelliel. Dijilatinya pipi tembem Nel sehinnga membuat gadis itu terbangun. "Ngg… Pantera," ia mengucek matanya.

"Aku ketiduran, ya?" Pantera mengangguk sambil berpose lucu. Pantera lalu memberikan Gamuza kepada Nel. Nel terkejut, ia tersenyum lucu.

"Terima kasih, Pantera," ia menggendong Pantera. Diusapnya bulu-bulu halus Pantera. Sebagai balasannya, Pantera mengeong pelan sambil menggeliat kecil.

"Nah, karena kau kucing yang baik, kau boleh meminjam Gamuza-ku."

Pantera menggeliat kesenangan.

"Lho, Nel? Pantera?" Grimmjow mengucek matanya.

"Grimm, tebak! Gamuza-ku kembali, lho! Pantera yang membawanya," Nel nyengir lebar.

Grimmjow lalu mengambil Pantera dan menggendongnya, "Begitu, dong. Kucing baik," ia menggelitiki Pantera.

"Ngg… Nel…"

"Ya?"

"Aku… minta maaf," Grimmjow menunduk.

"Untuk apa, Grimm?" tanya nel polos.

"Tempo hari aku menyebutmu pembohong," Grimmjow menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hahaha… tak apa, Grimm," ia tersenyum riang. Grimmjow pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Teman?" kata Grimmjow pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Hei, kau pikir aku menganggapmu musuh?" Grimmjow tertawa mendengar jawaban Nel. Nel lalu menjabat tangan Grimmjow.

"Teman," kata keduanya bersamaan. Pantera ikut mengeong menanggapi. Mereka pun tertawa kencang.

"Ano, Grimm…"

"Ya?"

"Kupikir julukan kucing ngepet itu nggak cocok buatmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kucing copet lebih pas!"

"NELIIELLLL!"

.

.

.

"GRIMMJOOOWWW!" teriak Nel sekeras-kerasnya.

"Di mana sih dia?" ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke aspal. Kini ia berada di depan gerbang rumah Barragan-_jii_.

"Mana gerbangnya dikunci lagi. Sial!" ia merutuk kesal.

"Meong," Pantera menggeliat manja di kaki Nel. Kucing itu kini berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari sebelas tahun lalu. Ya, kini Nel dan Grimmjow bukanlah kanak-kanak seperti dulu. Keduanya sudah beranjak remaja. Kini mereka bersekolah di Seireitei International High School.

"Pantera? Eh, mumpung kau di sini, bantu aku, ya!" Pantera hanya mengangguk semangat mendengar permintaan Nel.

"Nah, bawa ini," Nel menggantungkan sebuah _handphone _di kalung Pantera.

"Tempelkan di kuping Grimmy, oke?" Nel mengedipkan matanya anggun, membuat Pantera ikutan klepek-klepek seperti tuannya. Pantera segera masuk melewati celah gerbang, Nel mengamatinya. Begitu melihat Pantera memasuki kamar Grimmjow melalui jendela, ia segera mengambil nafas.

Nel mengambil _handphone_-nya, "GRIMMJOOWW! BANGUN, KUCING NGEPEETTT!" terdengar suara bagh-bigh-bugh-brakk dari _handphone-_nya, menandakan Grimmjow sudah terbangun dengan penuh kekagetan.

Grimmjow mengelus punggung dan kepalanya. Ia baru saja terjungkal dari kasur, ditambah membentur meja sehingga barang-barang di atas meja menimpa dirinya. Tak sampai di situ saja, ia terpeleset dengan barang-barang itu saat berdiri, membuatnya jatuh lagi.

"Iya… iya… Suaramu kencang banget, sih?" Grimmjow mengambil _handphone _Nel yang menggantung di leher Pantera dan segera menempelkan di kupingnya. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada Pantera, dipelototinya kucing itu dengan pelototan 'penghianat-kau-aku-tak-akan-membelikanmu-jajanan'. Pantera sukses ngibrit ke luar jendela.

'_Iya, lah. Kalau tidak begitu, kau tak akan bangun,' _jawab Nel di seberang sana.

'C_epat turun, aku sampai lumutan di sini gara-gara menunggumu.'_

Telepon itu diputus oleh Nel. Grimmjow mendecak.

.

.

.

Grimmjow membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia melihat Nel yang berdiri di luar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya bosan. Ia lalu mengunci gerbangnya.

"Lama banget sih, kucing ngepet?" Nel berkacak pinggang emosi.

"Alah, biasanya juga jam segini, domba cengeng," balas Grimmjow.

"Dasar kucing ngepet," cibir Nel.

"Biarpun aku kucing ngepet, kau tetap cinta padaku," Grimmjow meraih pundak Nel.

"Iih, percaya diri amat! Biarpun aku domba cengeng, kau tetap lengket padaku," Nel memeluk lengan Grimmjow.

"Soalnya kan nggak ada domba secantik dan seimut kau," Grimmjow mencubit pipi Nel gemas.

"Dan nggak ada kucing seganteng dan sekeren kau," Nel semakin memeluk lengan Grimmjow.

Mereka tertawa. Ya, kini mereka bukan lagi teman. Tapi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalau kucing dan tikus selalu bermusuhan, tidak ada yang tahu kan apa jadinya jika kucing dipasangkan dengan domba?

.

.

.

**UWAA~~~**

**Oneshot-nya panjang amaatt~~? **

**Alalah, biarin deh -**

**Fic ini merupakan req fic dari Fay setelah dia baca fic Sacha yang 'Memories'. Dia minta Sacha buat fic dengan pair GrimmNel chibi deh. Walaupun begitu, Sacha ternyata masih sempet masukin yang bukan chibi ya, hehe. Nyempil yang bukan chibi gak apa kan, Fay? ^^a**

**Tapi, Sacha minta maaf deh Fay baru bisa bikin sekarang! Tugas-tugas laknat itu berusaha mengejarku ke ujung dunia untuk mengirimku ke Rukongai (?) TToTT**

**Ada yang bingung kenapa Yoruichi sempet muncul? Baca aja dah fic saya yang Memories, ada di situ kok XDD *PLAKK***

**Sekian dari saya dan jangan lupa ripiu XD**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih XD**

**-sacha sacchi-**


End file.
